France
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Edward and Bella are in France. What will they do. How will the rest of the Cullens fight the war between the wolves?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters mentioned in this story.

Jacob's POV

As I ran through the woods I realized I needed to check once more on Bella to make sure she was truly happy. Knowing that the Cullen's had already received word about the upcoming war I knew she be with them. I ran as fast as my wolf form would let me. When I reached the Cullen's house I saw their cars leaving their driveway. I decided I needed to follow them Bella, my Bella needed to be safe. As I ran after the cars I lost all track of time and before I knew we were at the airport.

Why were they at the airport? I asked myself. I didn't ever want to change back to Jacob Black, but I needed to know. I followed them into the airport after a few minutes and that's when I heard Bella scream they were going to France. There was no way I was letting them take Bella so far away from me. I made up mind I would be on that plane with them.

I never had been on plane, but it wasn't that bad. I still like solid ground under my feet though. We had made to France and I had just made my way to the terminal where saw everyone, but Bella and Edward board another plane. What the hell was going on?

Alice's POV

I sensed that something was wrong, but didn't have enough time to warn Edward. We made it back to Forks quickly; getting a private jet wasn't a bad idea on Carlisle's part. Luckily we made it back when we did because a very upset Charlie was standing at our door. When we turned into our driveway he ran towards our car we didn't even have time to get out of car before Charlie was asking us a thousand questions. Jasper calmed him down and we convinced him to go home.

We then stared at Jasper who had been working on our battle plans the whole time. Carlisle had called in some old friends so we knew we would not be outnumbered. We had also gotten the wolves to agree to the war being outside of Forks and in a less known location.

Jasper's POV

My plan of attack was simple, but still very strategic. Carlisle's would stand in a clearing in the woods so he would be able to attract the wolves. He would then turn and run full sped into the woods making sure the wolves followed. Once there Emmett and Rosalie will jump down from a tree and take the last two wolves. Alice and Esme would be waiting in some brush to take on a wolf. This type of attack will continue until all the wolves have been taken down.

I had just one problem with this war people were sure to die. It could possibly some of us though Alice assures me at the moment no one's future has been erased. Even if none of us died would we be able to take the lives of teenagers, even though they are our sworn enemies. I guess the war will tell us these questions.

Bella's POV

I awoke in a hotel room with Edward sitting beside me. I guess this really wasn't a nightmare. I looked around, but couldn't find any of the other Cullens. I looked up at Edward with a questioning look. He explained to me that they had gone back to fight the war with the wolves. This war was my fault. Why won't they change me so I can help them?

I made up my mind then I was going to make Edward change me. I bent up to give Edward a kiss and when he met my lips I stuck my lip in his mouth and pushed up. My lip was bleeding, but that wasn't all a burning sensation was going through my whole body. I saw Edward trying to suck the venom out of me, but it wasn't working. That was the last thing I saw before my world went black.

Edward's POV

Bella just made me bite her and now she is screaming because of the pain and I can't suck the venom out. I had to contact Carlisle. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. He picked up his phone and I explained everything to him. He told me to get Bella to an empty place. I scooped Bella up into my arms and ran as fast as I could…

A/N please review my story so I can get some feed back on how to improve it and maybe what you would like to see in the chapters to come.


End file.
